By The Power Of Thee: Volume IV
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: Adding on more gods and goddesses that people must remember who they are in the greater times of their lives. And here they are. Read and Review.
1. Gengen-Wer

In cases of seen through history, many legends and myths are forgotten and lost. Thrown away from the eyes of anew and very few passed down from elders. Even then, it's a struggle for old tales to thrived. And for this lore, an animal god, far from the distance lands, sand domes, vast heart of Egypt.

This god is known for the very energy in life and power. He's a calm flyer. A strong flyer that no beast or human-host god could ever be.

Gengen-Wer, a goose god. For a title and reputation like this, he wouldn't have been ever taken as serious the gods that lived about with him.

To where little is known about him in today's time.

Yet, long ago of past lives, he was tenderly cared for and treated, just as any other Holy Being.

With little words of Gengen-Wer, it has been quickly said that when he open his wings, a strong blast would exhale from them. Enlightening everything in his path.

Powering the world that lighting would be ashamed of. And it should ever be.

More words could be said for this goose god. If only the words of the past could have made it now.

His page of history wouldn't have been lost, if the young of the new world could have listen. He wouldn't be this close as forgotten.

Not taking in mind of many like him. But even this little say of him, got through.

If only others would have been just as lucky.


	2. Hapi

In many tall tales of the past, all Infinite Spirits come in many forms. Animals. Objects. Man. Woman. Child. Little is faintly spoken of those who are oddly mixed. And those that are finally worded of said mixes, are human and beast. But Hapi, a keeper of life in Nile's rivers and vegetation growing on the ledges of the rivers.

Hapi was gamely seen as man, both from mortal and immortal. Yet the breast of woman, the fertility to give life resting beneath and within his belly, and long hair covering his being from prying eyes.

Despite of how he looked, he was still a man. Able to care the life he made. Alone. No extra hands needed of other gods and goddesses. Nor the humans.

Why not even the humans?

It's then the feel of good reasons and bad reasons.

All reasons though, lead to his children.

All the feelings come in bitter-sweetness. For it's a cycle that all of life must die and what has died come back to fill in the missing space of life. It is a cycle that never had a clear start nor will it have a clear end. That is how Hapi saw it, be it a good or bad. It is how it came to forever be.

Many would come to help, when vast death come. Wars that polluted boundless lands of food and rivers nowhere close to drink. Thus nearly cessation the world in place, only Set would be proud of.

But as Wars come, they soon leave. Giving time for the world to restart that cycle that never stops spinning.

Hapi has gotten used to it, but at the same, wish it would stop. For he can't handle so many loses that are given a side glance.

One day, that cycle will stop and Hapi will finally rest.


	3. Hathor

In lines of work, all are mindless made to do one thing, and one thing only for the rest of one's life time. But there are some who broke out of those ways, becoming anything or everything at once.

Or taking it one step at a time, until finding one's true calling.

One goddess comes in mind. Who went through many changes, through happiness and sadness, little Hathor became everything no other Holy Being could ever intake what she could do.

Through many travels of her life, on heaven and earth, Hathor was evil. Short time of being Set's lover. Bared none of his spawns. Becoming a saint and shared many lovers. Human and none. So many hands glided over that sunlit skin, locking eyes of blue gems of honey, quivering deeply in her body.

All gave her what she wanted, yet also so little. Only giving two full loyalty. Ra and Ptah. Of how for Ptah, she was someone else, in another skin and name, masking her real being. In bind not love. Nor spoke of it to others, for the sake of keeping hearts from bleeding.

Bleeding any hope of Set rising against them and rule with an iron fist.

But alas, even then can't ever be at a risk. For that Hathor died in bitterness and ran with little she could. Wondering through new lands, being something anew in others eyes.

In Greek's lands, she became Aphrodite. Short lived and moved on.

Onto where the Romans it was, becoming not only a goddess but land lost in space. Venus.

It was in time, where one of her new lives are rare. Who dare come close to what she did. In failure it was and little success.

Hathor left a path far to big for a simple mind to fill. For she, herself, was no mere simple mind. Despite what others chat about in the sky nor land.


	4. Heqet

As words tend to repeat, some please, some not. We speak now of another goddess. Not known for lovely face, grace of a body, nor wildly spreading greatness. Only for that the powers of oneself powers, are oddly powered by themselves.

How? when love and lust, come together and create the lines of future bloods.

Some by time, as others come as a miracle. Each are strong. It is how it is. Nothing more, nothing less.

Heqet, oh what power you have. What love must coat your body from others who see and speak of golden welcomes of the life you made.

But alas, how does a little toad as you, take in the pain to others who were far ready for new life. It was evenly seen as force, covered in a mess of red, thick, and angry lust.

How does one plead in front of higher gods?

Words echo, over and over. Loud and clear, yet hollow and fading.

Little, tiny, green Heqet, take it for what it is. All make mistakes.

Mistakes that lead to grieve or graciousness. It's how you play it, Heqet.

From how the lore has come to quickly becoming from the breath taken. The game has become fair. Justice? No. But vary for what it is, nothing comes lowly to those futures of becoming life. Near it be, a future that splits in halves.

The End.


End file.
